


the look of love, the rush of blood

by cchaoticc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Teasing, also vote for skz on sma!, and the tragic fall of chans credibility re: bowling, but the good kind, chanlix doesnt use a condom but you should pals!, felix is a little bratty though, i cant think of anything else i need to tag but ill add more if i do!, idk if its already been written but pls lmk if it has!, lapslock, this concept has been in my head since the fandom tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchaoticc/pseuds/cchaoticc
Summary: bowling is difficult for bang chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	the look of love, the rush of blood

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi thank you for reading!! i am out of practice for writing smut and writing in general so please don't be too harsh with your comments if you have any! *platonic smooch* also im not 100% sure on the layout of their room, all i know is it's chan, changbin, and felix in one room with a bunk bed and another bed that han likes to steal for movie watching so i used my imagination hehe
> 
> sorry for any mistakes! this isn't beta'd but i'll go back and edit if i catch anything
> 
> title is from no. 1 party anthem by arctic monkeys. has nothing to do with this concept i just like the song and i think chanlix would fuck to arctic monkeys or the weeknd if theyre especially Feeling it.

“i can’t believe this,” chan huffed as he fell back onto felix’s bed, legs dangling off the end of the mattress. he couldn’t be bothered to climb up the bunk to his own, not after the full day they’ve had. “that was terrible.”

felix hummed in question. “what do you mean? today was fun! i think i liked namiseom island the best. did i tell you that han and i almost got chased by a goose?”

chan pouts and mumbles, “glad you had fun, baby.”

with a shake of his head and a giggle, felix climbs into bed and plants a knee on each side of chan’s thighs before settling on his lap. chan’s hands immediately find the freckled boy’s hips and the latter’s lips edge up in amusement. “was it because of bowling?”

“ah,” chan whines, “don’t talk about it! i hyped myself up all day and i couldn’t even knock down more than six pins a turn!”

pink begins coloring the leader’s ears and he throws his arms over his eyes, embarrassed to be caught on camera being _that_ bad at bowling. the feeling would pass soon, but he needed to get it out first. he can hear felix’s soft giggles from above him as his small hands pry his arms away from his face.

“it’s okay, babe,” felix reassures, “you’re still good at a hundred other things.”

he leans down, placing a short, sweet kiss to chan’s lips to seal his promise. chan doesn’t respond, lips still stuck in a pout until the blonde kisses more insistently, sucking playfully on his bottom lip. chan returns the kiss and his hands slowly moving up his thighs, returning to his hips and squeezing, prompting a gasp out of him and creating an opportunity for his tongue to swipe into his mouth.

the hot, wet intrusion is welcomed along with chan’s hands slipping under the sweatshirt draped over his slim body. he can’t help the goosebumps that rise from the feeling of chan’s firm hands on his bare skin, thinking about all the things they could do to him. his mind is in a haze thanks to chan’s soft, pink lips as well so he’s glad for the chance to gather himself when the older pulls away, except he feels lips on his jaw not even a second later. his eyelids flutter shut and a breathy moan of chan’s name earns him a nip at his skin before it’s soothed by the lips of the offender.

“chan, we can’t,” he weakly protests as lips travel down his neck, “everyone’s home.”

“mm,” chan hums, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of felix’s throat when he speaks, “you started this, baby. we can lock the door or changbin can join us if he wants to. you can be good and quiet for me anyway, right?”

the suggestion of changbin joining spoken in chan’s rough, low voice goes straight to felix’s core and he nods, whispering weakly into the steadily warming air around them, “yes, yes, yes. i’ll be good for you.”

he whimpers into chan’s shoulder when his hand lands with a smack on his ass, followed by a few rubs to dispel the stinging

“my perfect boy,” he praises, smoothing down the blonde hair on the back of his head, “okay, lock the door.”

felix is reluctant to separate from the warmth of chan’s body, but he goes over to the door and turns the lock shut. he turns to see chan getting up and taking lube hidden in the desk drawer before sitting down, giving him a sly smile that tells him _c’mere_.

he does, accepting needy kisses in between chan taking off his clothes for him before kneeling between the leader’s knees and looking up with wide, deceivingly innocent eyes. chan takes him in; eyes eating up felix’s flushed freckled cheeks and parted lips, his cock hanging between his legs, his chest rising and falling in anticipation, his perfect skin and small hands making their past his knee and up to his jeans before stopping at the button and zipper.

chan nods and the dancer goes straight to work, tugging his jeans down to his ankles before palming at his bulge over his black briefs. chan takes care of removing his own shirt as felix kisses up his pale thighs, coming to a stop before he could kiss over the now hardened length of the man staring down at him.

felix meets his eyes and mouths over the shape of his cock over the dark fabric, his own cock dripping precum as he remembers the feeling of it buried deep in him; deep in his mouth and in his stretched hole. chan sees the younger’s eyelids flutter again and he’s amused at how riled up he is before his lips even touch his cock. he gently runs his hands through his blonde hair and breathily mutters, “come on, lix.”

he snaps out of it, pulling away to push down the briefs with chan’s help. his thighs squeeze together at the sight of chan’s cock standing straight and hard, pressed against his lower stomach. his mouth waters and he can’t wait to feel the heavy weight of him on his tongue. but he can if it means messing with chan a little.

felix spits in his hands and pumps up and down his length, pulling a shaky groan out of chan. his leader is watching with a dark, hungry look in his eyes and it sends a shiver down his spine. felix kisses and kitten licks at the pink, dripping tip, savoring the taste of precum he gets on his tongue. it’s cute and obscene, the sight of felix behaving so shyly with a cock in his hands.

chan notices how nicely the color of felix’s lips go with the head of his cock and he can’t imagine ever separating that dirty connection in his head from now on. especially not once felix sinks his head down, lips wrapped firmly although still only around his head. he feels felix’s wet tongue swirling around, alternating with him practically kissing and making out with his tip.

hands tug at his blonde hair, and he looks up with his reddening, shiny lips still pressed against chan. his cock twitches in felix’s hold from this image before he speaks. “don’t tease, baby. you said you’d be good for me, right?”

_yes, i want to be good. i’m good_ , felix thinks. he nods and takes him into his mouth deeper, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down half of his length. spit mixes with chan’s precum and he could easily take more of chan into his mouth, but the bratty streak in him says not to.

chan grunts in pleasure and frustration, tugging him off once again. “lix, you’re not listening to me.”

he blinks innocently with his small hand around the base of chan’s dick, a string of spit coming off of his lips before he licks up the underside of chan’s length and tongues at the spot where his shaft and head meet. “what are you talking about?”

another tug to felix’s hair and he moans, blood rushing to his cock. chan smirks, his voice low when he speaks, “gonna fuck your mouth since you can’t be good for me today, hmm?”

it’s painful now, how hard felix is. his dick is leaking so much precum and he’ll have to clean it up later, but he can’t be bothered to worry about it when his whole body is getting so desperate for chan.

“yes, please,” he answers sweetly. chan chuckles, knowing he’s just giving felix what he wants, but he’s not exactly opposed. a pliant, eager felix waiting to be used is never something to say no to.

“two taps if you can’t take it okay?” chan asks, his hand at the base of his cock to guide himself into felix’s pretty, waiting mouth when he agrees.

he starts off slow and felix hums in satisfaction with chan, hands going to his own cock to give himself relief.

“no touching,” he quickly orders. felix whines, knows it’s because of his own behavior, but listens and stops touching himself because maybe if he’s good from now own, chan will be extra nice to him later. (read: fuck him into the mattress.)

chan speeds up, creating a mess of felix’s mouth. he curses under his breath, “ _fuck_ , lix, you’re perfect.”

his words make felix lightheaded, melting under his attention. and felix knows his jaw will be sore tomorrow, but it doesn’t matter because chan looks devastatingly hot; his abs tensed and lips parted to breathe out more curses and moans. it’s rare to see chan let go like this, it makes his skin buzz knowing he’s the reason why.

the tip of chan’s dick hits the back of his throat and he gags, closing his eyes as tears begin to prick at him. he focuses on breathing, calming down and accepting chan deeper and deeper into his mouth. the hand in his hair tightens its grip and chan’s head tips back. “your mouth is so fucking- so hot for me.”

he shoves his cock in one more time before pulling felix off, much to his disapproval. his whine is cut off by chan manhandling and placing him in the position they were in before, his lips hungrily locking on his own. chan’s hands find the younger’s ass, appreciatively grabbing until he brushes a finger over his puckered hole. felix jumps, pulling away from the kiss and pleading against his lips, “chan.”

“what? tell me, angel,” he coaxes, circling his finger around his rim and chuckling when felix melts at the pet name and grinds back onto him.

“want you deep inside me,” felix moans. he licks chan’s bottom lip, feeling his hand tighten around his waist before he’s left with none on him at all. he protests again, earning a breathy laugh from chan as he reaches around felix for the lube and squeezes some messily onto his fingers to warm up before opening felix up.

“needy little brat today, huh?”

“yes, _yes_. need your cock,” he shamelessly moans, wrapping his arms around chan’s torso and kissing at his neck. chan knows how clingy felix is and knows he’s no different when they’re fucking.

he feels chan’s jaw clench under his lips and then, feels his finger prodding and slipping into his tight hole. he hides his face in chan’s shoulder, muffling his whimpers and moans. chan’s thick fingers open him up while he coos and praises _his good slut_. he’s desperately grinding back onto them, getting lost in his own pleasure until it’s abruptly taken away.

“chan, no,” he begs, “put it back.”

if he were standing, chan's knees would give away right about now. “ _god_ , how are you real?”

chan immediately lines himself up with felix and begins pushing in. his tight, wet heat sucks chan in and he has to refrain from recklessly fucking into felix, letting him slowly take more as he adjusts until he’s sat nice and pretty on his cock.

“chan,” he mewls, grinding down to make sure all of him is inside and moaning when he unintentionally brushes his own leaking cock against chan’s abs.

“i got you, baby.” his hands are around felix’s waist and he begins picking him up and guiding him back down, moaning as felix slips into the rhythm and rides him in earnest. their mouths reconnect and felix threads his fingers through chan’s hair, keeping his balance and the two of them as close as possible while the room fills with the wet, filthy sound of felix sinking down while chan thrusts up the best he can.

it’s almost overwhelming, the sheer pleasure felix feels when chan brushes against his prostate. he feels so full and used. he arches into his hold, crying out too loud for the others to not hear him, “ _ah_ \- that was- again please-”

chan complies, wanting more of felix’s pretty noises and the way he clenches around his dick when he fucks into his prostate. he finds the spot, holds felix still, grinds up, pulls away, and repeats, chuckling under his breath when he sees tears forming in felix’s eyes. he cranes his neck and kisses away a single tear that fell. “feels that good, baby?”

felix feels incapable of forming proper sentences, so he moans and mumbles _yes’s_ and _pleases_ , unsure of what he’s begging for. chan seems to know though. he always does. he stands, picking felix up with him and cursing at the change in position. he feels himself throbbing in felix as his warm, slick walls pulse around him. chan climbs into bed as gracefully as he can, laying felix down and going with him, making sure he doesn’t slip out and as much of his skin is against felix’s.

“you okay, angel?” chan asks, voice raspy and beyond hiding how much felix in this state has affected him.

felix blinks his eyes open, feeling chan pepper soft kisses around his face. his eyelashes are wet, eyes are glazed over, and he has the the faintest smile on his lips when he answers, “yes, felt so good, chan. i was so close.”

“you gonna come for me?” chan purrs, moving on to kiss felix properly now.

“not if you don’t start moving.”

“oh, you’re asking for it, now.”

“yeah, so are you gonna give it to me?” felix giggles and it wakes up the butterflies in his guts.

chan growls, starting off with a steady pace until felix nips at his ear and whispers, “want it hard, chan.”

he sets himself up on his elbows before kneeling between felix’s legs, eyes raking over him. “fuck, you’re so sexy, angel.”

anything felix was planning on saying is gone once chan slides his hands down his body, stopping at his slim waist to hold him still while he fucks him deep and rough. he finds and fucks into his prostate and felix feels like he’s about to pass out. the tears are back and he hooks his legs around chan’s waist, arms reaching out for chan to kiss him.

felix cums while kissing chan. his cries are muffled while his dick and prostate are being milked by him. it’s nearly too much and he loves it, chan can tell by the way his walls pulse around his cock. he almost fully pulls out to cum on felix when he’s stopped by the legs around him.

“please. inside me,” felix hears himself beg around the buzzing in his ears from his orgasm. he looks like the filthiest angel asking for what he wants; blonde messy hair splayed around him, his pale marked up skin. chan can’t deny him and he cums immediately once he sinks into felix again, moaning from deep in his chest while he gives a few more thrusts to empty himself.

chan slumps onto felix and he hums happily at their skin contact despite the sweat. their breathing is uneasy but chan manages to speak. “you’re gonna be the death of me.”

felix laughs under him and drops his legs from chan’s waist. “see? _very_ good at other things.”


End file.
